Thoughts
by Vegetarian Salad
Summary: Characters' thoughts on Neji and Hinata's relationship. First person POV.
1. Kiba

Note from the Author: This is dedicated to _Ravensbff _because she gave me the idea. o.O This is the first time I've ever dedicated something besides a one-shot to someone, so yeah. Actually, this was supposed to be a one-shot and I got carried away. -.-

Enjoy.

**Kiba**

I couldn't tell you what she sees in the guy.

He's too freaking _quiet _to be normal, and when he does talk, he's always spewing off some crap about fate and how it screwed him over. Reality check, Hyuuga – _no one cares._

Well – you know – except Hinata. She cares about him a lot, and I at least appreciate him returning the favor. I don't know what I'll do to him if he ever so much as makes her cry.

Shino says I'm rash – whatever the hell _that _means – but I think he'd kill Neji too if he hurt her. I think she's a little like a sister to us. Someone's got to take care of her, and to be honest, her family kind of left it up to us.

But, you know, as much as I don't _like _Neji, he does take care of her. He's probably trying to make up for lost time or something – because he _really _hated her before.

I don't even want to know when that changed. It doesn't really matter, I guess. I think I'm still getting used to having him as part of my pack.


	2. Shino

**Shino**

Hinata is the only person outside of my family who doesn't think of me as a freak. So, naturally, I've always loved her.

I expect nothing from her – she always looked on me as a brother and friend and always will, and I'm content with that.

I expected Naruto to one day open his eyes and realize how much she was in love with him and how beautiful and kind she was – but he was always so involved in some passion or other that he was oblivious to her near-perfection.

I expected her to chase timidly after him her entire life, trying to catch his ever-fleeting attention. So I was more than surprised – although I'm adept at not showing it – the first time I saw her blush when Neji bowed his head toward her, softly greeting her with a "Hinata-sama" before continuing on her way.

I think I understand her reasons for choosing him. She's been looking for her family's acceptance for years. So even one person – one smile – one acknowledgment – is enough for her to latch onto. And he's good to her, more gentle than I've ever seen him with anyone, and I believe that he doesn't want to her to hurt anymore.

I'm sure he feels that he's hurt her enough for a lifetime.


	3. Kurenai

**Kurenai**

I've never liked Neji.

Of course, it's probably not fair for me to judge, since the first time I met him was the Chuunin Exam preliminary when he tried to kill one of my students, who also happened to be his cousin.

It made me wonder if he had a heart.

_Apparently_, he does, because _apparently _he now loves the same girl that almost died at his hand.

I'm more than a little skeptical. I don't like the sudden change of heart. All I know for sure is that I'm worried about Hinata, and that he _is _stronger than her. He _could _destroy her with no problem – and, if it came to it, I don't think he'd hesitate.

I'm trying to be supportive, because she seems happy, and he's taking care of her.

But if he ever lays a hand on her, other than to show her he cares for her, I'll kill him myself.


	4. Lee

**Lee**

I am a little jealous of Neji.

He always has been first in everything, hasn't he? And he's always beaten me, although I do try my hardest – Neji is still the Hyuuga genius, after all.

Still – I am happy for him. He has been so miserable for so long, it is about time for something good to happen to him.

And goodness does not come in any real form so much as it does in Hinata. She is kind and gentle, and meek and humble. She is everything that Neji is not, and she is not just good, but good for him.

I remember the first time I realized how much there was between them. We had been training, and it was near sunset, when Hinata shuffled into the training grounds, politely smiling and bowing to me since Neji had his back to her, and she wasn't one to announce her presence.

I smiled back. "Good evening, Hinata-san!"

And then training was over. Just like that, he was walking away. Neji doesn't normally stop training until his chakra is almost completely gone, but now after _only _ten hours, he was heading home with this timid girl – after hurriedly bowing goodbye to me – accompanying him.

I knew then. After so many years of obsession with his hatred of her – and her family – Hyuuga Neji had fallen in love.


	5. TenTen

**Firenze2000: **I actually just finished Naruto's – and I'm going to _probably _do Hanabi next … which is going to be a bitch. But still.

**Elemental Dragon1: **I shall!

**Ravensbff: **I'm so relieved you don't completely hate this. Yes, I know, the dub has made him out to be such an _ass._ And it's not like he's _not _an ass in Japanese – it's just that he's a _dignified _ass. In the dub, he just looks like a moody fourteen-year-old. -.-

**xTiiNAx: **Aw, thanks – I'm glad you liked that.

**Ihrtinu: **o.O I love you. Because you're reviewing this. Which means you're reading this. Which means you didn't write it off. Which means you're on my Favorite Reviewers List:hugs and hoards cookies:

_**TenTen**_

I wouldn't have minded falling in love with Neji.

… Am I fooling anyone? I _did _fall in love with Neji. He knew it loved him – _knows _I _love _him – but he never cared because he doesn't return the feeling, and I've accepted that.

Of course, it still hurts that he bypassed me. I'm strong. I'm confident. I'm the kind of girl I think he deserves. Why would he choose this girl who can barely defend herself, let alone fight a real battle?

What I really don't understand is that he tried to _kill _this girl, and suddenly he's in love with her? It doesn't make sense to me.

I mean, he's changed a lot since then – he's grown up, he's definitely not as bitter, and his whole fatalist attitude has pretty much disappeared. But how can a person's feelings about someone just completely turn around?

I'm not angry at her – I don't begrudge her Neji. And despite the fact that I don't understand his decision, I'm doing my best to be happy for him.

I do care about him – I just wish I was allowed to tell him that.


	6. Gai

Note from the Author: Short chapter, but God, I had fun writing it. And I did my best to make up for its lack of length (?) in the next chapter.

**Ravensbff: **Yeah, during the main matches, I was all like, "Dammit, Neji:shakes fist: Learn some damn manners:huffs:"

**Elemental Dragon1: **Thanks, love.

**MightyMongoose: **New reviewer:hugs:

_**Gai**_

Ah, youth!

In love is the most glorious way to spend it, you know! There's nothing like the feeling of utter devotion one feels for another!

I didn't think Neji would ever find someone that he would care for – and it's so ironic that he would find that in a girl who has been around his whole life! Who would have guessed? Not I!

Now, if only Lee could find someone to love …


	7. Naruto

**MightyMongoose: **Seriously – does Gai even _think_?

_**Naruto**_

So, it probably took me two years to realize Hinata had a crush on me. I'm not stupid, but girls – besides Sakura-chan – have never held much interest for me.

I like Hinata – she's nice and, when she wants to be, she's really strong, and she never ever thinks about herself – everything's always about other people and what the need with her.

During the preliminaries of our first Chuunin Exam, I barely knew her except that she graduated from the Academy in my class, and I didn't know Neji at all except that he was _Hyuuga_ too.

So when they fought and I freaked out and yelled at her to stand up for herself, it really wasn't about her. It was more about Neji hurting my feelings as much as hers with what he said.

I was surprised that she responded – that she fought so hard – and even though she lost, I was proud of her even though I didn't know her.

I hated Neji then. I hate Neji when I fought him in the Third Exam. I felt sorry for Neji after I beat him. I started to trust Neji when we went to look for Sasuke. I freaking prayed Neji wasn't going to die after he told me I had better eyes than him. I was angry when I found Neji might indeed die. Neji is my friend.

I go on missions with Hinata all the time. Each time I'm teamed up with her, she seems to be a better ninja – and a happier one. Hinata is my friend too.

They were both pretty miserable people. From what I understand, a Hyuuga life is hard – I get that. I'm glad they're trying to change it a little.

Now all this about them falling in love – it was really only a matter of time. I mean, even an idiot can see how alike they really are.


	8. Hanabi

**Us5: **Sorry for not meeting your length standards. :drawling sarcasm:

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **I have this strange, almost-unhealthy fondness of Naruto. It's weird, because most people find him irritating. I wanted to make him awesome.

**Elemental Dragon1: **Thank you!

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: **o.O First of all, your pen name took me forever to type. Second of all … thank you.

**MightyMongoose: **People underestimate Naruto's thinking ability. -.-

**Ravensbff: **I threw a fit when I read your review. I am _so _completely with you on that! O.O

And yes, "fatalistic prick" will work indeed. I heard the word "fatalism" the other day and just couldn't stop giggling. -.-

_**Hanabi**_

My relationship with Hinata has always been much more a competition than a sisterhood. She is heir to the Hyuuga throne – but if she turns out to be unfit for that role, it will be passed on to me.

Of course, it's not to say I don't love her, that I don't care for her, or worry about her. I sometimes wish that we were born into a different clan – one that doesn't hold the most power in Konoha. Our lives would be easier for one, and I wouldn't have to watch her suffer.

Because she does suffer – a lot. And it's not that she isn't strong. She's just not … _unkind. _She cares too much for people to be a good kunoichi – she doesn't want to destroy; she wants to love, she wants to protect. I admire her for that, but I want to lead this clan – and I think that's the major difference. She doesn't.

Hinata just wants to live happily – and she wants to make people happy, which is probably why she's trying so hard to impress Father. I actually think she's _beginning _to impress him too. I'm a little proud of her.

I heard Hinata lost to Neji long before I heard the details of the fight. It was kind of funny – because he was the one that told me about it. He said that no matter how hard he tried to degrade her, she just kept getting up. He said it impressed him, but he would never have told her that then. I had asked him if would tell her that now, and he had smiled – _smiled – _and said "in a heartbeat."

I don't know anything about love. I'm freaking ten years old, you know? But somehow, his response reminded me of that annoying rhyme kids on the playground use to irritate a girl and a boy when they hold hands – "So-and-so sitting in a tree …" – and I figured that was what love was.

I guess younger sisters get to be right sometimes too.

0

Additional A/N: I've been trying to make these seem very rambling, like they're actually thoughts as they go through someone's head – strange thought processes and all.


	9. Hiashi

Note from the Author: I would like to take this opportunity to tell you this was the fucking _hardest _chapter _ever _to write.

Because all of my characters end up OOC. It's a given. All my characters end up flailing around and going nuts. But Hiashi can_not _flail around and go nuts. Because he's Hiashi. -.-

**Ravensbff: **Yeah – in a few ways, I consider myself existentialistic, but man – the whole fatalist thing. Jeez. I _know _a lot of fatalists … I usually hit them with books when they start rambling.

**Elemental Dragon1: **Thank you so much!

**Ihrtinu: **-.- There are three pairings I refuse to write: NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NejiTen. Haha.

And thank you for liking the Hanabi narrative – I'm glad people enjoyed that because I was nervous about it.

**MightyMongoose: **I always imagined her as kind of snotty, but very protective of the people around her – like she _knows _her clan kicks so much ass. o.O

**Helena Lenore: **Actually, I've been planning the Neji thoughts/Hinata thoughts thing for the ending of this little thing. And your pen name reminds me of Poe and that makes me feel fuzzy inside.

**Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin: **It's funny – I have a strange attachment to her … and we know nothing about her. -.-

**Saelind: **Thank you, oh lovely new reviewer, for a lovely new review. I'm really glad that you think the characters are pretty – er – in-character.

_**Hiashi**_

Hinata has never been an impressive ninja. Some – most – of the members of the Main House question my decision to let her lead the clan. They say Hanabi would be a better choice, because she is strong and confident – everything her older sister is not.

The difference between Hinata and Hanabi is the fact that Hanabi only wants the power that comes with controlling this clan. She wants to be the one making the decisions and giving the orders – she thinks I haven't noticed yet that those are her intentions. The difference between them is that Hinata cares about every person she has ever met, which makes her a good leader, because she will always have Hyuuga's needs in mind.

Growing up, I was often in competition with Hizashi. We were twins, so it was much harder to decide who would be the heir. I wish it hadn't come down to the fact that I was born first. I wish I had earned it, because, in all reality, Hizashi was always a better shinobi than I.

I see that every day in Neji. He has been talented since he was a child, and has only progressed since. Not many become Jounins as teenagers – and it did not surprise me that my nephew was one of the few.

Hizashi and I both had always intended to marry Neji and Hinata, since she was to be under his protection in any case. It would be easier for them to be close since they would be spending most of their lives in close contact.

I admit I had not counted on them falling in love – from what I understood, Neji detested her. But I suppose with age comes maturity, and it was only a matter of time before he forgave her for what she could not control.

He blamed her for his father's death, just as he blamed me.

I'm glad to see he isn't blind anymore.


	10. Hinata

Note from the Author: o.O This became way longer than it was supposed to be.

But you have _no _idea how much fun it was to write.

I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories (for those of you who read more than one of them). But it _is_ my junior year of high school after all, and all my teachers are going crazy.

**Ihrtinu: **You're a _doll_!

**Helena Lenore: **Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and did you see how that worked out – where we had that connection deal going on with all our Poe fangirl-ness?

**Ravensbff: **I'm so relieved every time you review because you're always so nice and I really wanted you to like this story.

**Eva-AngelElricY: **Thanks so much. And yes, it _is _exhausting. -.-

**SweetStealer: **I'm glad someone caught the "_only _ten hours." Haha. Thanks a lot.

**MightyMongoose: **Thank you, dahling!

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Thanks, love.

**Saelind: **I'm glad.

**Elemental Dragon1: **Thank you, love.

_**Hinata**_

One of the rules that one learns with shinobi experience is to never assume a mission will be easy. Of course, we are all guilty of breaking this rule.

Usually, teams are not created to include more than one member of the same clan, but there was a lack of shinobi in Konoha (all out on other missions).

It was simple enough (or so we thought), C-rank. We were supposed to recover stolen scrolls from a common thief. Neji-nii-san was the leader of our team, and Kiba-kun was the other member.

Of course, we hadn't counted on our "common thief" being a Chuunin-level ninja. It would have been no problem to deal with him if we had _expected _him.

We overtook him within two days and managed to get the scrolls. To this day, I don't know what they said, but that shinobi did not want to be taken in. His entire body was coated with explosive tags. He activated them before we could take cover.

Let me pause for a moment to say that Neji-nii-san and I were friends by that point. We had forgiven each other for all that had happened and had learned to accept one another. I cared for him, and I know he cared for me.

Still, as the _boom_ of the explosion sounded and I was thrown from my feet, I never expected him to cover me, his body shielding mind. Even as the debris slammed against his back, he kept my head tucked against his chest.

I remember how still the world felt in that moment, as chaos ensued around us. I remember saying his name over and over, just to hear him repeat that he was okay.

And then, he stopped responding, falling limp against me. And I started screaming.

It had taken me just a few moments to fall in love with him. I can't even begin to explain how sure I was then that he was dead and that it was my fault. I might have killed myself there.

I don't remember much. Shino-kun told me that Kiba-kun knocked me out because he didn't know what else to do. "You're usually quiet," he'd said, "so when you had such a violent panic attack, he didn't know how to react."

I didn't see Neji-nii-san for days after that. He was in the hospital, and I was to sit at home, "recovering" and not allowed to see him.

Well, I don't know if I wanted to se him. I was afraid that, feeling how I felt now, I wouldn't be the same around him. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be the same person, because I thought I'd act like I did around Naruto-kun.

Of course the day he came home, I think I surprised us both when, seeing him looking so pale and tired, I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I realized how much I want to just take care of him.

I know he wasn't used to affection, or much contact at all, so it didn't hurt my feelings when he didn't really respond, like he wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, he hugged me back tightly, his face buried against my neck, whispering words I still don't know.

I remember the first time he kissed me.

We had walked together to meet our teammates, and were about to part ways. I embraced him, telling him I would see him that evening, and he kissed me. It was just a quick press of his lips against the corner of my mouth, sweet in all its evanescence, and I didn't know at the time that he could be quite that gentle. He smiled almost shyly, turning away and leaving me standing there blushing (I never realized how much I blush around him).

I know what's happened between us is strange – no one ever expected this. I didn't expect this. But I'm happy, and I'm glad that Kiba-kun and Shino-kun and Kurenai-sensei have accepted this, even if they don't completely approve.

Of course, I hope that Neji-nii-san is as happy as I am. I think, after all he's been through, he deserves it.


	11. Neji

Note from the Author: Sorry it's taking so long for me to finish this. I'm doing my best, I promise.

**Ravensbff: **It's _so _tiring being a junior, especially since I'm involved in so many things at school – I get maybe one chance a week to get on line; I feel bad because I have people waiting for updates on stories and such. Haha.

**Helena Lenore: **… You're slightly spastic. _I love it! _I wandered into my freshman year English classroom today and saw _The Complete Stories And Poems of Edgar Allen Poe _on a shelf and all I could think was "Chum!" and then I laughed.

**Saelind: **Jeez, I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations:bites fingernails:

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Who doesn't love her:waves Hinata flag:

**MightyMongoose: **Thank you, dahling. :bows: Angst is what I do best … and I don't know why, because I can't stand angsty people.

_**Neji**_

When she was a child, Hinata-sama had nightmares. I was still at an age that I believed I could protect her from everything, so whenever I heard her wailing (I always wondered how it never woke anyone else), I would hurry into her room to wake her.

When I had nightmares, my father always took me to have something to eat, claiming it would make me sleep too deeply for nightmares to come. Naturally, I believed everything my father told me and would usually hush her, telling her not to cry in the halls because it would wake others and we would get in trouble, and then I'd sneak her into the kitchen, and we'd eat whatever snack we could find.

Usually, after a couple minutes, she would calm and, while she was meek even as a child, she would smile at me or lay her head against my arm. When her eyes began drooping, I would take her back to her room and tuck her in under her blankets, and sit cross-legged beside her on her bed, talking softly to her, telling her all the things we'd do together when we were shinobi – take our exams (ironic how that turned out), go on missions, save lives be heroes. I'd tell her stories about all the things we hadn't done yet. Most of the time, she would fall asleep listening to me, and I would creep back to bed, but there was an occasion when I fell asleep beside her, and she pulled her blankets up over me and curled up against me. My father found us like that the next morning, waking me and asking what I was doing there.

I had beamed up at him, proudly announcing that I was protecting her. (I didn't understand his sad smile then.)

Around the time I became a Genin, I began to have nightmares. I often dreamt of my father – of his death, and whether I would have the same end. I feared the night and worked myself hard during the day, hoping for a sleep too deep for nightmares.

But they always came.

Despite the fact that I hated and shunned her, Hinata was always the one to gently wake me, smiling sympathetically as I opened my eyes. She asked me if she could make me some tea, that she knew of an herb that would ease my dreams. I always denied her, turning my back.

She always brought it anyway, and though I never thanked her for it, it did always help.

I don't have many nightmares anymore and, when I do wake up near screaming, I am instantly calmed by the warm body curled against my side. As if even in her sleep she needs to comfort me, she presses her forehead to my neck, her small fingers twining in my hair.

And she is so small. When I see her approaching, I find her seeming so fragile, like a china doll. I'm almost afraid to touch her sometimes, afraid that I'll hold her too tightly and she'll crumble to pieces in my hands.

And though I know she's strong, I never want to hurt her again. I've hurt her enough already.

0

Additional A/N: I really like this chapter, just so everyone knows.

And also, I'm not done yet. I have one more chapter I'm writing.


	12. The World

**PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS: **Thank you, love.

**Ravensbff: **Awww … :hugs: Thank you! And yay for AP English:waves AP English flag: We rock out!

**Ihrtinu: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the concern.

**Eva-AngelElricY: **:is dizzy from you spastic review: Thank you for enjoying it! I wish I had something more interesting to say, but I'm very tired.

**Helena Lenore: **I actually own the Complete Works. Haha. Two copies of it actually. -.- I'm such an obsessive fangirl.

I brought a Shonen Jump to school yesterday (with chapter 100) and pointed at Neji and told one of my friends, "If there was a boy who looked just like this boy in real life … I would rape him." And it's kind of unusual for me to show any sort of interest in guys (or girls :shifty eyes:) – I'm one of those "I'm _above _the high school dating scene" people (which just means I can't get a date), so everyone was like, "o.O" because I actually had an interest in somebody.

… I'm sure you didn't care. But I wanted to tell someone.

**Saelind: **I'm glad you didn't think he was fluffy … because Neji's not fluffy. At all. Ever.

**Elemental Dragon1: **Thank you:huggles:

**MightyMongoose: **I'm so in love with little Neji. I just want to hug him every time I see him.

**BaranoShiko: **First of all, what lovely comments from a new reviewer:hugs: I'm really glad you like this story, and I do hope you're patient with me as I do my best to finish it.

**_The World_**

There is a bench that they occupy – secluded and quiet, but very public. No one will notice them unless they are the only ones on the street.

Her knees are pulled up, heels balanced on the edge of the seat, her arms clasped around her legs. His feet are planted firmly on the ground, his elbow resting on the back of the bench, casually dignified. Their bodies face the sidewalk, but their eyes are on each other.

Their mouths move, as if on mute, and their hushed conversation is not overheard. She laughs quietly once, like a fleeting chime on the wind, and it dies off, as if she fears giving away the clandestine joke. More than once, the backs of his fingers brush across her cheek and fall away, a subtle loving gesture. Many times, their lips come together, sharing secrets and heartbeats and omitting pain.

After long moments of affectionate whispered talk, he takes her hand, and she unfolds herself to stand with him, and they face the world, unafraid of its judgment. Their fingers remain laced as they begin to walk, smiling softly, unaware of the thoughts of humanity because, in the end, they don't matter.

0

Additional A/N: Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers – the ones who just started reading as well as my vets from other stories. Thank you to **_Ravensbff _**for the idea and for enjoying this so much! I love you.


End file.
